Julie Plays "Hard Brawl"
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:2011-04-11_1802.png |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 19 |last = Evolution Revolution |next = A Little Help from my Friends }} Julie Plays "Hard Brawl" is the 19th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 22, 2007, in English. Plot Still trying to hide his pain from the loss of his partner, Marucho makes the other Brawlers quarrel about what their next plan of action should be, resulting in Dan and Julie deserting the other Brawlers in search of the Infinity Core. Julie is still sad about the fact that her friend Billy betrayed her, so they decide to go looking for him. Eventually, they locate him somewhere in Germany, and she decides to challenge him to a brawl so she can find out what happened to her best friend. During the brawl, Masquerade shows up, telling Billy that if he sends Gorem and Julie to the Doom Dimension, he will bump up Billy's rank. However, Billy closes the Doom Card, saving Julie from going to the Doom Dimension, and quits Masquerade's team. Major events *Dan and Julie leave the group alone to look for the Infinity Core. *Julie challenges Billy to a battle and loses, but Billy recalls his Doom Card to prevent Julie and Gorem from going to the Doom Dimension. *Billy betrays Masquerade. Featured Battle Battle at a Germany Soccer Field *'Julie' VS Billy Julie and Billy activate the Bakugan Field as the reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Billy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Billy set his Doom Card. Billy and Julie throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Julie throws out Subterra Manion onto her Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Billy throws out Subterra Centipoid onto his Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Julie sets another Gate Card on the right side of Centipoid's Gate Card. Julie throws out Subterra Tuskor onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Billy activates Attractor, moving Manion to Centipoid's Gate Card (Manion: 350 Gs - Centipoid: 36 0 Gs). Billy opens his Gate Card (Magma Fuse). Manion gets wiped out by Centipoid's attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Centipoid returns to Billy in ball form. The Magma Fuse card removes all the remaining Gate Card on the field (Julie's first and second Gate Card) and sends Subterra Tuskor back to Julie in ball form. Billy wins this round. Round 2 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 0 *'Billy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Billy's HSP: 450 *'The Battle cuts to a scene where Julie's Subterra Tuskor is being sent to the Doom Dimension by Billy's Subterra Centipoid on Julie's '''Subterra Attribute' Gate Card.' Tuskor gets wiped out by Centipoid's attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Centipoid returns to Billy in ball form. Billy wins this round. Round 3 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ '''Julie's HSP:' 0 *'Billy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Billy's HSP: 750 Billy sets another Gate Card on the field. Billy throws out Subterra Centipoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Julie sets another Gate Card on the front of Centipoid's Gate Card. Julie throws out Subterra Gorem against Centipoid, at the same time that activates '''Mega Impact. (Gorem: 430 Gs - Centipoid: 260 Gs)' Billy opens his Gate Card ('Subterra Normal: +100 Gs'), increasing both Bakugan's power level (Gorem: 530 Gs - Centipoid: 360 Gs) Centipoid is wiped out by Gorem's powerful charge and returns to Billy in ball form. Gorem returns to Julie in ball form. Billy's second Gate Card vanishes. Julie wins this round. Round 4 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ '''Julie's HSP:' 400 *'Billy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Billy's HSP: 750 Billy throws out Subterra Rattleoid onto Julie's Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Julie throws out Subterra Gorem against Rattleoid (Gorem: 380 Gs - Rattleoid: 310 Gs) Billy activates Poison Fang, transferring 50 Gs from Gorem to Rattleoid (Gorem: 330 Gs - Rattleoid: 360 Gs). Julie activates Gate Building, allowing her to set a Gate Card during the battle. Julie sets her final Gate Card below the Gate Card where Gorem and Rattleoid are brawling. Julie opens her Gate Card (Grand Spirit), increasing Gorem G-Power by 50 Gs for each Gate Card on the field (Gorem: 430 Gs - Rattleoid: 360 Gs). Rattleoid gets wiped out by Gorem's powerful punch and returns to Billy in ball form. Gorem returns to Julie in ball form. Julie's second Gate Card vanishes. Julie wins this round. Round 5 *'Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Julie's HSP: 720 *'Billy's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Billy's HSP: 750 Billy throws out Subterra Cycloid onto Julie's Gate Card at the same time that Julie throws out Subterra Gorem. (Gorem: 380 Gs - Cycloid: 370 Gs) Billy activates Copycat copying Gorem's Mega Impact ability while throwing out Cycloid. Julie activates Mega Impact also while throwing out Gorem (Gorem: 430 Gs - Cycloid: 420 Gs). Julie opens her final Gate Card (Subterra Normal: + 150 Gs), increasing both Bakugan's G-Power. (Gorem: 580 Gs - Cycloid: 570 Gs) While fighting, Gorem's Mega Impact cancels Cycloid's Mega Impact, subtracting 100 Gs from each Bakugan (Gorem: 480 Gs - Cycloid: 470 Gs). Suddenly, Gorem starts losing G-Power, thanks to Rattleoid's Poison Fang ability that was used on the previous turn. (Gorem: 380 Gs - Cycloid: 470 Gs) Gorem is wiped out by Cycloid's punch attack and begins to being sent to the Doom Dimension with Julie on its shoulder. As Gorem is about to go to the Doom Dimension, Billy changes his mind and removes the Doom Card to save Julie's life. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. The round ends up in a draw. *Julie's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 1/3 ~ Julie loses the game. Billy wins this round. Conclusion *'Billy's BR:' 1/3 Winner is Billy Deleted Scene At the beginning of the Japanese episode, Marucho's jet appears and Dan seems to wash his face, while Julie calls him for breakfast. Bakugan Seen *Centipoid *Cycloid *Dragonoid *Gorem *Hydranoid *Manion *Preyas *Rattleoid *Skyress *Tigrerra *Tuskor Trivia *Shun somehow knew and remark the time when Dan threw Drago into the river in Dan and Drago when telling Runo about losing a personal Bakugan. Video de:Julie und die harte Tour Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes